Moments
by Stessa
Summary: Moments can change so many things. And you better hold on to them, because before you know it, they can be gone, and they might be very important. A Tryan and Chadpay oneshot, with hints of Troypay.


_.m__oments._

_.one._

The two guys stared at the twins moving around on stage, their eyes wide. _She_ was wearing a short pink miniskirt, which flew up slightly, every time her brother swung her around, and _he_ was wearing tight jeans, that made sure, everybody could see his hips moving, like a pro.

The guy with the big afro, watched her as she danced, her long, tanned legs showing off. He felt himself getting more and more aroused, just by the look of her. The memory of their one night still clear in his mind. The way she had looked on top of him. Beautifully naked. The way her eyes had lit up, and the feel of her skin beneath his hands. He needed to feel that again, but she was untouchable. But he needed her.

The brunette watched as the male twin swung his sister into his arms, ending their number in a pose. Mrs. Darbus' cheering, brought both the guys out of their haze, and they looked at each other, blushing furiously. The other didn't know that the they had both been out of it.

Chad let out a deep sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by his best friend, now that his prey was out of the way, and the Mountain Lion was the only one on stage, having a standing ovation.

"Still thinking about her, huh?"

"I tell you, Troy," Chad admitted, not once removing his eyes from the blonde beauty, who was now moving down, taking a seat next to Kelsi, "It was amazing… I'll never get that feeling again, I know it. It was… mind-blowing. I need her. I think I love her."

"You're getting a bit too deep for me now, buddy." Troy just mumbled, his breath hitching in his throat as Ryan made his way onto the stage again, ready to sing.

"You wouldn't know," Chad just said, "You haven't been with her like that. She's… everything I need."

Troy watched his best friend, as the before so fast talking, basketball-fixated Chad Danforth was in too deep, and with the girl he used to hate. But even though he was worried about his best friend, he couldn't help but think he had a problem of his own, when he felt his heart beat faster, as he locked eyes with Ryan for one second.

_.two._

"Who was your last?" Ryan asked, taking a cookie from the bowl in the middle of the coffee table.

"Chad Danforth." Sharpay replied, biting her cookie too, as she popped her feet up under herself, looking at her brother.

"Still?" Ryan questioned, his eyes getting wide, "Wasn't that like… a month ago or something?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Ryan asked, "It's never been that long before?"

"I have no idea." Sharpay replied, for a quick moment remembering the night she shared with the lunkheaded basketball boy, after the Wildcats after party. They had both been slightly drunk, but known of their actions. She knew so, because she could still remember every single detail, "And it doesn't matter. What I still can't get, is why Troy Bolton is not falling for me like everyone else."

"Oh," Ryan lost his face, looking into his lap for awhile, "Troy is not that kinda guy. He's a good guy, but he can be dirty. If you want him though, you should watch 'Jaws', they're his favourite movies, and red is his favourite colour."

"Light red?" Sharpay hopefully questioned, even though she found it odd that Ryan knew so much about Troy Bolton. Wasn't that like, the cheerleaders' job?

"No!" Ryan said, looking up at her again, "Red, like the Wildcats, you know. But I don't think it'd work anyway. He's not into your type."

"But I'm everybody's type."

"Not his."

Sharpay let out a deep sigh, "It doesn't matter anyway…" she said, a small smile coming onto her lips, "I'll always have Danforth."

_.three. _

He was confused.

His mind was messed up, all the thoughts he supposedly had, were mashed together, floating around in his already clouded brain. They brushed against each other, landed on one another, and pushed the others aside.

He didn't know what to do. The only thing he had on his mind was _why_ he thought Ryan Hat-Lover Evans looked so incredibly hot, and when that thought was over, a new one entered, asking him why he didn't find it weird, and that one led to the realization that he might be gay.

He didn't want to face the facts. He didn't want to believe, and he sorta didn't. Because even though he loved the way Ryan's hips moved, scooting around the corner, he also couldn't but think that Gabriella was extremely beautiful.

He didn't know how to make up his mind. He was still a virgin, hadn't done anything with boy or girl, so he really couldn't be sure. He needed someone to let him know if he drove his car on the wrong side of the road or not.

And he knew just who to ask. She was hot, popular, sure of herself and really experienced. She had been around, fucked more guys than anyone else around campus (even his best friend, with the huge afro, Troy still couldn't believe that), and knew how to approach the matter. The only bad thing about her was that she was Ryan's twin sister, so it would be a bit gross.

He decided to ask her for help nonetheless, so that was why he that Friday night at 8:47, stood at her front porch, pondering over if he should ring the doorbell or not. He decided to do it, knowing he would never get the nerve to come back again, and he really needed to solve this problem. _Seriously_.

So, he rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open. It was his faith in the hands of Sharpay Evans, and he wasn't quite sure if he liked that or not. But he had to believe, believe that everything would work out.

The door burst open, and he came face to face with a very confused Sharpay, dressed in a white bathrobe, and she looked just about ready to scream by the sight of Troy Bolton on her front step.

Before she had the change to smack the door in his face, he uttered 5 words, words that would change his life forever.

"Sharpay, I need your help."

_.four._

"So, let me get this straight?" Sharpay said, sitting down on her bed, with a very confused Troy, standing in the middle of her too pink room, looking just as confused as she felt, "You think you're _gay_, and you need my help?"

"Yes." Troy nodded, "That sounds about right."

"How can I help you with that?" Sharpay asked, cocking her eyebrow up, while admiring his body in that tight t-shirt. No matter what people said, Troy Bolton was a treat for the eye.

"I figured…" Troy said, sitting down next to her, after making sure his butt was dirt free, since her room was unusually clean, "You are Sharpay Evans, hello, you're hot. If I'm not attracted to you, something must be wrong."

"Oh…" Sharpay let out, as she realized where he was going with that. So, he wanted her to be his little toy. She had no problem with that whatsoever. It was only her pleasure, to treat Troy Bolton nicely, "I see. What did you have in mind?"

His eyes locked with hers, as a nervous smile erupted on his lips, while a mean smile came onto hers. She closed her eyes for a second, nodding slightly, while he just tried his best not to blush. He watched her get up, turn on some music, and slowly start to take off her clothes.

"Let's see if I can get a rise outta you…" Sharpay whispered, rolling out of her bathrobe, letting it slide to the floor, which proved him that she was wearing nothing underneath. She turned to look at him, cocking her eyebrow again. She looked towards his pants, letting out a deep breath, "Anything?"

Troy shook his head. He stared at body, yes. But that was out of curiosity. He didn't really feel the _need _to look at her, the way he needed to look at Ryan's hips, when he danced around during drama class. He wasn't getting excited because of her naked form, and it didn't feel like his jeans just got smaller.

"Come here…" Sharpay whispered, reaching out her hand, for him to take.

He did so, letting her pull him up. He stared at her, and she pulled him closer to her body, into her. She took his rough hand and forced it on her body, and he didn't protest. She then wrapped her small, soft hands around his neck, pulling his head down for a kiss.

She let her lips wander over his, and eventually her tongue found its way into his mind, playing games with his own. Troy didn't feel the desire to respond to her kiss, but he did so, while his hand rested on her breast, taking in the heat of her warm body. She slid her arms down his chest, and eventually broke the kiss, moving her head back an inch, to stare deeply into his eyes, questions floating in her brown pools.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"That's it," Sharpay said, pushing him away from her, "You're definitely gay."

Troy looked at her, not knowing how to respond to that. He just stared at her, helplessly, while she picked up her bathrobe, taking it on again, humming softly. She stopped, when she realized that he hadn't moved an inch.

"What?"

"I'm gay?" he chipped, not knowing if he should laugh or cry. He had gotten his answer, because she had a point. If he didn't get any reaction to her naked picture and her soft kiss, he _had _to be gay. It was a tough thought to come around to.

"Definitely." Sharpay responded, awkwardly crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Now then, what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Ryan's right across the hall, probably playing x-box." Sharpay told him, "Don't you have something to say to him?"

"What?" Troy broke off, looking at her weirdly, "How do you know?"

"Please!" Sharpay argued, "I see the way you look at him, and don't worry, he feels the same."

"He does? How do you know?"

"When your brother knows more about the school hottie Troy Bolton, than you do yourself, you have to take a hint." Sharpay smirked, pushing him towards the door, where he stopped.

"And Sharpay?"

"What?" she asked him, smiling slightly at his confused face.

"Thanks for the help." He mumbled, "I think you should go see Chad."

"Chad?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, nodding his head up and down, "Chad. He likes you, you know. I can't tell you how many times I've heard about your night. You like him too, don't you?"

Sharpay choose not to answer, but the smile she got on her face, spoke for itself. She ushered him out the door, but he stopped in the hallway, still looking at her.

"And Sharpay?"

"We'll keep this to ourselves." She just confirmed, smacking her bedroom door close.

_.five._

He stared at the wall, watching the ugly spider walk across it, sideways. The wall was grey, but the spider was black.

He leaned back in his bed, sinking into a deep doze of memories. He needed to speak to her, he really did. But he didn't have her number. The only way to get it was to call her brother, and ask nicely if he could have it.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his phonebook, landing on the name. He hesitated for a second, before pressing the green button. It took the fag awhile to answer, but when he finally did, he sounded quite surprised.

"Chad?"

"Ryan? Hey man." Chad replied, letting his feet tangle into the mess of sheets he still hadn't had the heart to wash, because her smell lingered there, "I need Sharpay's number, and I don't have it, so … I was wondering if you could give it to me?"

"Sharpay's?" Ryan questioned, a teasing tone in his voice, "And what would this be about, Danforth?"

Chad swallowed hard. The gay guy obviously knew what had occurred between him and his hot sister, so there was no point in covering it up, really, "Just give it to me, okay? I need her."

"Fine," Ryan replied, "I'll send it to you. Bye."

He hung up before Chad got a chance to say bye or thanks. Two seconds later, his phone beeped, and he stared down at Sharpay's phone number. He took in a deep breath, getting ready to tell her how he felt. But before he got the chance, his mother's voice hollered up the stairs:

"CHAD!? You need to do the dishes!"

Chad let out a deep sigh, and jumped out of bed, letting his phone be until later, "Coming, mom!"

_.six._

He knocked on the wooden door, his head still pondering with thoughts of what had just happened. If Sharpay was right, Ryan felt the exact same way. He really hoped he did. He just wanted this so much, and now he was sure that he was gay, so he could jump into a relationship without hesitations.

The faint 'come in' was heard through the door, and he pressed the knob down, pushing the door open. He slipped inside, and was met by Ryan, sitting on his bed, in only boxers, playing something, which was flashing across the TV screen. The blonde guy stopped though, when the guest wasn't his sister like he had suspected. He paused the game, and turned to look at Troy, in a way that reminded an awful lot of Sharpay.

"Troy, hey…" Ryan mumbled, clearly amused, as he struggled to push dirty clothes down from his bed, to let his guest take a seat, "Sit down, what are you doing here?"

"Sharpay let me in." Troy mumbled, sitting down next to the other guy, closer than he would have normally done to a friend of his, but this was different. So different, "I hope it's okay, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, of course not." Ryan said, flashing him a huge smile, "I was just playing… No biggie." He paused, his eyes lingering on Troy's lips for a second too long, "Something you wanted?"

Troy had to snap out of his gaze, after having studied Ryan's face, taking in his soft features, "Yeah, I just… Can I do something?"

"What?"

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Troy swallowed hard, and let out a deep breath, before leaning forward, placing his lips on top of Ryan's. The other guy didn't even stiffen for a second, he kissed back immediately, letting his hands move to Troy's neck, deepening the kiss. Troy felt a reaction immediately, and his jeans did get too small, not like before.

The two boys fooled around on the bed, not even hearing Sharpay's faint mumble through the door, that she was going out.

_.seven._

She threw rocks at his window, hoping his parents wouldn't wake up to find a blonde girl pounding stones at their house. She hoped he was up, and that he was there, otherwise she would feel completely stupid, thinking and hoping for things that would never be.

His window burst open, and she could tell he was getting ready to yell, until he realized that it was her. His face showed real surprise, and his eyes went wide, utterly horrified yet glad that she was there. He had no idea what she wanted though.

"Sharpay?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow; "What are you doing here?"

She extended her hand, letting it brush against his, which she was just able to reach, "Help me, will you?"

He snapped out of his trance, and quickly grabbed her hand, helping the blonde girl inside, landing in a heap on the floor, her on top of him. She giggled slightly, and stood up. He just followed her example, still confused.

Again, he wanted to know, "What are you doing here?" he asked, for the second time, this time really confused, but clearly happy.

"I was just sitting at home, thinking about this hot guy." Sharpay told him, a teasing smile playing on her lips, "And this really passionate night I had with him about a month ago. I came to realize, suddenly, that I may be completely in love with him. He had to know, don't you think?"

Chad swallowed hard, reaching his hand out to caress her cheek. He merely nodded, and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, letting his hands move underneath her white bathrobe, which was still the only thing she was wearing.

"You're wearing nothing underneath?" he questioned.

She shook her head, and moved in again, kissing his lips hardly. He took the whole naked thing, much better than Troy had done, only an hour ago.

_.eight._

"I still think we should watch 'Rumour Has It…'" Sharpay mumbled, looking at the year old movie poster, while the boys sniggered behind her.

"I say we catch the 'Jaws' marathon!" Ryan cheered, his hand safely tucked in Troy's. After all, he knew that that was Troy's favourite movies.

Chad nodded, his hair bouncing up and down, "I'm with Ryan on that one, babe, I'm sorry." He mumbled, pulling Sharpay into his tight embrace.

"Fine." Sharpay said, nestling her head into the crook of his neck, "I give up, three guys against one girl. I'm bound to lose."

"I love you though." Chad told her, a smile playing on his lips.

Sharpay pulled away from him, and jumped onto his back, taking him by surprise, though it was something she did often, "I want a piggyback ride to make up for it!" she told him.

Chad laughed and the foursome made their way towards the cinema, chatting away. They got their tickets to 'Jaws', but right outside, Sharpay jumped down from Chad's back again, and looked around, thinking hard.

"What, what now, Shar?" Ryan asked, knowing his twin sister was up to something.

"If I have to sit through a movie about sharks, I need popcorn." Sharpay exclaimed, smiling sweetly at them all.

"I'm with her on that one." Troy agreed, looking at his boyfriend, "Popcorn sounds great. You two go find our seats, and Shar and I will buy some."

The two boys agreed, so Troy and Sharpay made their way towards the counter, side by side. It took some time, but they got their popcorn and sodas, and turned to go back inside.

"Hey Sharpay?" Troy questioned, stopping.

"What?" she asked, stopping too, as she turned to look at him.

"Thanks for everything." He told her, his voice sincere.

She let out a giggle, "You're welcome Troy." She replied, kissing his cheek, "And thanks to you too."

_.end._

* * *

_So yeah. This was totally new for me to write. I have never written a Tryan before, so I apologise if it was bad. I have written Chadpay and Troypay, so that wasn't very hard. It really was the other part that was difficult. I think I did an okay job though, didn't I? It took me forever to write this, even though it's so short, but that's because I wanted it to be just right, and I got it down like I wanted it to. _

'_Jaws' are those movies about white sharks attacking several people, I'm sure you've all seen or heard of them, while 'Rumour Has It…' is a newer movie starring Jennifer Aniston and Kevin Costner. _

_I don't own any of those movies, and I don't own High School Musical. I'm sure you all know that, I'm just reminding you. _

_I didn't intend for the Troypay part to be the longest, but old habits die hard, and I'm a Troypay sucker, so I do apologise. I have no idea what the title had to do with anything, I just named it. The original title for this one-shot was 'Sharpay, I Think I'm Gay', but that rhymed oddly, and didn't make any sense, when I decided to add some Chadpay in too, so I hope this new title works well enough. _

_Please leave me a review, and tell me what you thought of this. It'd mean the world to me. _


End file.
